La calidez del invierno
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Los días de inviernos son muy fríos en Inazuma pero ¿como de cálido puede ser volver a casa con esa persona especial? - Drabble-Shot.


¡Hola, hola, minna-san!

Ante todo, este es mi primer drabble-shot (porque no es un drabble pero tampoco es un one shot) de esta parejita. También, he de admitir que es mi primer yaoi y que está muy muy verde. Lo sé ;w; Pero ¡mejoraré! ¡Lo prometo! Sólo espero que le den una oportunidad y me dejen algún review para saber si gusta o no gusta...

Se me ocurrió por un video que me pasó mi mejor amiga hace un rato (creo que era un douijin pero no estoy segura), así que, si alguien cree que le he robado la idea o qué se yo, ¡no es asi! Simplemente, me he inspirado en ello y lo he descrito desde mi punto de vista :3 Espero que guste y no moleste a nadie.

* * *

**Disclaimer; **Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

**DRABBLE-SHOT**

**Tsurugi – Tenma**

Se trataba de un día de invierno. El frío te helaba hasta los huesos y era de locos ir sólo con el uniforme del instituto por la calle. Pero, para el despistado del capitán del Raimon iba sin ningún tipo de abrigo. Tan sólo con su uniforme y su mochila a la espalda. Observó como el delantero de ojos dorados salía de la sala de entrenamiento con su bufanda tapando su rostro y salió corriendo tras él después de despedirse de sus senpais.

-¡Tsurugi! - exclamó corriendo tras él. Éste se detuvo y lo observó detenerse frente a él. - ¿Puedo acompañarte? - preguntó el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

El peli azulado asintió con la cabeza y ambos empezaron a caminar juntos.

Lo curioso de todo es que ninguno hablaba. Se mantenía un silencio bastante extraño. No incómodo. Más bien era algo inquietante para Tenma pues lo miraba de reojo, intentando pensar en qué podían hablar... pero nada se le ocurría mientras que el delantero lo miraba de reojo. Últimamente, el chico parecía querer hablarle de más, pasar más tiempo con él y no le disgustaba, todo lo contrario. Pero si que se quedaba bloqueado a la hora de tratar de hablar. Todo era diferente en los entrenamientos, eso lo tenía claro.

-Que frío hace hoy, ¿eh? - dijo el castaño intentando romper el hielo con una pequeña sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Sí. Seguramente termine por nevar. - comentó Tsurugi mirando hacia el cielo que se encontraba bastante cerrado.

El castaño terminó por estornudar no una, ni dos... si no hasta tres veces.

-Parece que me voy a terminar resfriando. - murmuró con las mejillas rojas, al igual que su nariz, debido al frío y, en parte por la vergüenza de haber estornudado frente al delantero.

Tsurugi lo miró de reojo y en cuestión de unos segundos, se quitó la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello y se la rodeó al centro campista. El calor de éste, llegó hasta Tenma quien se sonrojó aún más. Olía a Tsurugi. Le había dado sin más su bufanda...

-Es que eres un caso, Tenma. - protestó él. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir como si fuese verano? Con el frío que hace y tu sin ni siquiera una prenda de abrigo... ¿para qué existe la ropa? - refunfuñó como si le molestase haberle dado su bufanda.

Pero el centro campista logró entender el motivo de sus refunfuños. Le importaba que se resfriase y pudiese subirle algunas décimas a la fiebre. Es por eso que Tenma sonrió contento mientras camuflaba su nariz en la bufanda para darle calor y para sentir la cercanía del chico mucho más. Aquella prenda olía realmente a Tsurugi, era tan cálido... Miró al delantero quien apartó rápidamente la mirada del castaño como si le diese vergüenza mirarle. Camufló el sonrojo de sus mejillas aprovechando el frío que hacía.

-Gracias... Tsurugi. - agradeció el chico alegre.

-Nada. - dijo él a modo de que no había que preocuparse. Se pudo visualizar una sonrisa satisfactoria por parte del chico de ojos dorados antes de que Tenma se abalanzase sobre él y se la borrase enseguida. El capitán se había lanzado a abrazarle contento por lo que había hecho pero cuando el peli azul se vio rodeado por los brazos del dorsal 8, alzó su puño para darle un pequeño golpe en su cabeza para que se apartase.

-¡Que no me abraces así! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?! - exclamó el delantero.

-Moo... gomen nasai(*) - se disculpó el castaño cabizbajo.

Ambos continuaron andando y el frío empezó a entrar en el cuerpo del peli azul que terminó llevando sus manos a la boca empezando a tratar de calentarlas con su boca, expulsando el aire. Tenma se percató de ello. Lo miró preocupado. Le había entregado su bufanda a él y ahora quien tenía frío era el propietario de lo que le daba calor en su garganta...

Lo que cruzó su cabeza fue fácil y rápido. ¿Y por qué no se colocaban los dos la bufanda alrededor del cuello? La imagen de ambos rodeados por esa bufanda le hacía sacar los colores de forma excesiva y miró al peli azul nuevamente que coló sus frías manos en su abrigo. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea...

Tsurugi, el cual estaba intentando calentar levemente sus manos de forma repentina y sin esperarlo, la mano de Tenma fue a parar en su bolsillo.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Tenma! ¿Se puede saber qué estás...? - preguntó mirándolo de reojo, ruborizado al sentri como su dedos se entrelazaban con el de su capitán.

-¡Tsurugi! ¡Vayamos juntos! - exclamó sacando su mano de allí, sin soltar la del delantero. - Llevo mucho tiempo... queriendo pasear contigo. Hoy es un día bueno para ello, ¿no crees? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tsurugi lo miró entre confundido y extrañado, pero sin dejar de observar aquella sonrisa radiante y feliz que siempre llevaba a todas partes pero que en esos momentos, le parecía incluso más todavía. Sonrió levemente y se aferró a su mano.

-Vayamos... Tenma. - aceptó finalmente el peli azul apartando la mirada del castaño por puro instinto con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El castaño, contento, tiró de su mano y echó a correr con él para intentar entrar en calor. El capitán del Raimon, en esos momentos, era el chico más feliz de toda Inazuma, sin ninguna duda.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gomen nasai; "Perdóname"**

Y eso es todo ~ ¿qué tal quedó? ¿os gustó? Repito, intentaré mejorar mucho más x3 es uno de mis nuevos retos para este 2013.

Y sobre todo, gracias por darle la oportunidad y por haber leído esta cosa tan rara que salió de mi xD

¡Ja nee, minna! Espero que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
